Reason to Live
by Tia-Chan18
Summary: Tohru asks Kyo what his reason for living is.


It was a relatively peaceful evening in the Sohma home. Yuki had stayed at school late for Student Council duties that needed to be done for the following week, which left Kyo to accompany Tohru home. He didn't complain though as he enjoyed walking with her, especially without Yuki around.

The only reason he put up with him was to make Tohru happy.

Other than that, he hated the guy with a passion. He constantly told himself he'd hate him until he died, and it seemed the Rat felt the same towards him.

However, neither he nor Yuki convinced Tohru that **that** was the case.

She still kept saying they would eventually stop hating each other, and no matter how hard they tried, that thought didn't disappear from her mind. The only thing Kyo was thankful for was that Tohru wasn't pushing them to **become** friends. She still accepted both of them, despite the hatred they felt towards the other.

Which lead Kyo to go to the roof that evening, after he finished helping Tohru with the dishes. His thoughts couldn't help but wander to Tohru, who kept creeping into his head whenever she pleased, though he never complained about it.

In fact, he was happy she was the **one **to creep into his mind.

Just her presence alone could calm his nerves. As of late, he'd been thinking of the future, how he'd be locked up after graduation until he died, wondering if he would even graduate in the first place. It wasn't that he was failing; he just wanted to prolong his time with Tohru. He wondered if that was even possible, seeing as the other Sohma's wouldn't allow him to drop out or fail.

Sighing, he contemplated what he should do. Yes, he had grown fond of Tohru, to the point where he'd drown in her scent if it meant having her beside him. But he didn't want to admit his feelings to her, as he associated it with pain. In the end, it would only be bad for the two of them, as Akito wouldn't allow it, nor would he let the cat live outside the **cage**. If he was going to be locked up within the year, the only thing he wished for was to be by her side until his time was up.

Yet, he couldn't help but feel he was making a mistake. Everyone at school saw it, how him and Tohru acted around each other. Though they never made it official that they were, in fact, in a relationship, it was obvious they were.

They were always **together.**

And that's why Kyo was on the roof, because he was debating if he should continue to be friends with her. In the end, it would be painful, and he didn't want her to go through it. She already lost her parents, if she lost one of her best friends as well…

He narrowed his eyes at the thought before closing them. He was trying to control his anger, and the last thing he needed to be thinking about was something as depressing as that.

"Ah! I knew I'd find you up here!"

Opening his left eye, he turned his head to see Tohru walking towards his spot on the roof. He kept his hands behind his head as she sat down, her sweater shielding her from the cool breeze. It seemed over time, Tohru figured out that it gets chilly up on the roof and always has a sweater on. Her cheerful smile was present like usual and she looked at him before looking up at the stars.

"Oi, you okay?"

Kyo picked up on Tohru's body language, and although she was smiling and cheerful, it seemed there was something on her mind. Sitting up, he placed one arm on his leg while the other just hung on the roof. Tohru was slightly hunched over, and he could see she was in deep thought like he was moments ago.

"Ne, Kyo-kun… What do you live for?"

Blinking, he raised an eyebrow, "Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well… When I first met Ri-chan-san, he talked to me about how he feels there's no point in living. He was so ashamed of himself, and he was so depressed, it hurt my heart just hearing his words. When he finally stopped talking, I told him that I live for my friends and family, and that hopefully I can find someone to be my reason for living. It got me wondering what each of you guys live for."

Scoffing, Kyo looked at the sky. "Well… when you put it that way… I guess I live for my Master. He was the first person to understand me and he never gave up on me. Even though he forced me to show my true self, I'm still very grateful for him being in my life. I suppose I also live for fighting, as I'm constantly training all the time… It's the one thing I'm good at…"

Tohru looked from her lap to see a blush on Kyo's face as he scratched his cheek, "I guess… I also live to be with you…"

Her eyes widened before tears started to form in her eyes.

"K-Kyo…..-kun…"

Grabbing her hand, he placed it against his chest, letting her feel his heartbeat. With his blush not going away, he looked into her eyes, with a small smile at his lips.

"J-Just being with you is enough… You are the only reason I need to be living."

Wiping a tear from her eye, he murmured, "Now I made you cry. Tohru, you gotta stop. You know I hate when you cry."

Grabbing his hand, she brought it to her chest as she cried.

"It's not s-s-sad t-t-tears… They're h-h-happy tears."

Looking up at him, she smiled. "You're my reason for living too."

His eyes widened before they narrowed. "Still… I don't care if they're happy tears or not, I still hate seeing you cry."

Giggling, she brought his face close to hers as their foreheads bumped.

"Thank you… Kyo-kun…"

At this point, his face was the colour of a strawberry but he didn't care. Letting the smile he only shows around Tohru come out, he whispered.

"No… Thank **you**… Tohru."


End file.
